Drunken New Years Eve Shenanigans
by Emaree123
Summary: The lovely events of spending New Years with Arthur Kirkland! Pairings consist of England X Ireland.


England and Irelands New Year's…..

England X Ireland and minor Sealand.

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, JUST WRITING RANDOM STORIES. This is a Random Role-play from years ago. Kind of amusing, hope you enjoy. Not really Smut just slightly dirty I guess. Please enjoy and if you got negative comments I would love to hear them, I always need a good laugh. Also I need advice on my writing whether it's the style or anything please do give. Thanks bunches emaree :D!-

England: (drunk) Happy New Year!

Ireland: Aye you want to start the New Year off by giving me a fag since you took me last one

England: Or we could have shag first

Ireland: (leans on him) that sounds splendid

England: (turns to her and kisses her roughly on the mouth)

Ireland: (kisses back) you taste like limes

England: Are you calling me a fairy

Ireland: No I think it's from the gin and tonic (kisses him again) yes it's definitely the gin and tonic

England: (stares) why do women have softer lips then men?

Ireland: Its cause were gentle people

England: That's a load of shit! You punched me in the face the other night

Ireland: (Sits on his lap) it's a secret that men are not allowed to know about

England: Oh

Ireland: Exactly

England: You smell nice (smelling her)

Ireland: (blushes) t-thank you, you do to

England: (rest his head on her shoulder drunkenly) and I taste like a fairy

Ireland: (runs her hand through his hair) no you taste like a man

England: No….. You explicitly told me I taste like a fairy

Ireland : I said you taste like lime

England: (giggles awkwardly against her, breathing on her neck) I don't think I like that word

Ireland: What you don't like the word lime (laughs) stop that tickles

England: Because if you put a y on the end of it, it's offensive (continues to breathe against her neck)

Ireland: (giggles) Arthur it tickles, I didn't mean it like that I promise

England: (voice going from oddly bubbly to its usual drunker tone) then what did you mean by it (sits up eyeing her)

Ireland: That you taste like gin and tonic is all

England: Is that good? Do you like it?

Ireland: (nods) yes its nice, and you smell like a fag which makes it better

England: Want to snog like were teenagers again?

Ireland : (pulls him close) Aye I do

England: ( presses his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, tilting his head slightly)  
Ireland : ( leans into him Deeping the kiss)

England: (licks at the bottom of her lip)

Ireland: ( Moans) Arthur ~~

England: ( moves hand to feel a boob)

Ireland : ( pulls him down on top of her) mmhhmm

England: ( sits up suddenly and leans to the side, getting sick)

Ireland: (gets up) are you alright?

England: (stumbles to the wall leaning on to it with a hand, vomiting again)

Ireland : ( goes over and rubs circles on his back) there, there

England: (spits) get me another drink

Ireland: ( looks at him) Arthur I don't think you need another, take some water (hands him a glass)

England: (knocks it out of her hand) I said I want another drink!

Ireland: Fine but don't you blame me when you get sick, eat this before you take a drink (hands him a lemon)

England: (takes bite out of lemon, then makes sour face) what is this? Some sort of joke? ( He then shoves it back into her hand) where the hell is my drink, Irish rubbish?

Ireland: It's to get rid of the vomit taste, here you go another gin and tonic for you (hands it to him)

England: (takes it and starts drinking, trying to pat her on the shoulder, but ends up patting her on the face)

Ireland: (laughs) what are you doing

England: trying to tell you, you did a good job

Ireland: oh thank you, coming from you that means a lot

England: That's because…..because you love me

Ireland: (blushes) I –I do not

England: oh….. Okay (pats her head)

Ireland: (flustered… walks away to get a drink) don't pat me head

England: shove off….. I can do what I want

Ireland: no you can't

Sealand: Arthur…. You got drunk /again/ (backs out of the room)

England (yelling at Ireland) Yes I can

Ireland: no you can't, now stop throwing a tantrum and get me a drink

England: you go get me a drink you mental bitch (throws his mostly empty glass at her head)

Sealand: (runs in and grabs Iggy's arms) Stop it Arthur!

Ireland: thank you, sealand, he's just so abusive, I don't know what to do (goes and gets a drink)

Sealand: keen problem, (pushes Arthur onto the ground and sits on him)

Ireland: (takes a drink) aye Arthur that's a good luck for you hahahaha

Sealand: pfft, I agree

Ireland: ( sits on him too) he's very comfortable

Sealand: Indeed

Ireland: I think he needs to go to bed he's been awfully cranky lately

Sealand: (nods) you want to help me? He's heavy

Ireland: (gets up) yea, the poor bugger

Sealand: (grabs under his arms and picks him up) you got his feet?

Ireland: (lifts) aye I do

Sealand: okay, now do you want to drop him on his bed or the couch

Ireland: bring him to his bed or else he'll throw a fit (nods towards his room)

Sealand: believe me, I know what you're talking about (starts off towards his room)

Ireland: I wish he could be more civil about things (shakes head)

Sealand: agreed, but he's… well him. So I guess not (dumps Iggy onto his bed)

Ireland: (tucks him in) that's true


End file.
